


Solo shot

by satu_cos (turva_auto)



Series: No Name verse [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, No Name, No Name Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Oblivious Erwin Smith, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turva_auto/pseuds/satu_cos
Summary: No Name's world tour, should take up all of his Levi's brain capacity, but Erwin tends to make work difficult for the front singer.





	Solo shot

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2013, so I just re-worked it. I'm exhausted, so there might as well be some errors, syntax, grammar whatelse. Don't judge me too hard. This work also differs from my usual work nowadays, since I no longer write POVs or 1st person characters.

 

**-Levi’s POV-**

 

The lights were flashing in different colours in front of him, projecting the images on the white linen stripes behind the small figure. They were actually sound checking in that good old smelly club in Germany again. They had played here so often, that it felt like a second home already. Tonight would be sold out once again. Erwin was hitting his cymbals hard and the kick he gave his bass drum almost sent waves through his bones. It feels weird.

He hasn't been aroused during rehearsals for ages. He tries to keep focused on the lines of the song he’s singing, but the hard beat from Erwin’s drum kit just makes him go all limp. Holy Shit what’s wrong with him lately? 

He gets horny all the time, since he walked into that one gay bar.

"LEVI!" Mike and Conny their tech shouted in unison.

"Focus on the bloody soundcheck dude! We don't have ages in here, the fans are already queuing outside!" Mike spat at him slightly pissed, he’s their tour manager and sometimes a gigantic dick, even bigger than Erwin, at least in height.

He apologized once more and tried his best to get himself comfortable, but the bulge in his pants is growing even more, as Erwin started another hard beat for the next song on the setlist.

He can feel the heat coiling inside him and flushing up to his cheeks. He can feel his dick almost pulsing behind the zipper of his trousers, almost begging him to set it free.

He tends to get hard during a show, due to all the energy in the air, but never for any other reason. His blood is rushing in his veins and he can hear his heartbeat echoing in his ears, distracting him once more and losing the lyrics in the process.

"Levi for fucks sake." Hanji hissed and glared at him.

"I'm sorry. Let me get a short break." he mumbled and rushed off stage. He can not do that soundcheck properly while being all over the place. It’s the 3rd night in a row, he needed to sort himself out. 

He locked the toilet door behind himself, unzipping his pants quickly.

His skin almost burned in lust, as it would have been set on fire. His hardness springing out to lay flat on his belly, after he finally freed it from the tight pants and uncomfortable zipper.

His whole body is tingling in sensation, as he started to thrust into his hand, thinking back to his regular nights in Rose bar. 

He walked in there by accident, without knowing, that he had been entering the most popular gay bar around Chicago. Some couples where making out heavily in the corners to heavy rock music and when he had needed a wee, he walked right in on a threesome. The scene flashing back again behind his closed eyes, as he speed his hand up. A slight moan escaping his mouth, it feels way to good.

 

***

 

Erwin was wondering where Levi was lost and went searching for him. He needed the toilet anyway and Levi would possibly be having a smoke or whatever, to get himself back on track.

As Erwin reached the toilets he heard a small groan coming from inside and found it locked.

"Levi are you in there?" He listened carefully, as another small moan travelled through the thick wood.

"Levi?" he called out once more. 

A muffled "Erwin." getting through in response. Levi clenched his teeth, still fighting to finish himself off with two fingers deep inside himself, while jerking, as he heard Erwin asking from outside.

He couldn't stop himself from getting even more excited, since he had a crush on Erwin anyway. And knowing him being just behind that door and the pure fact of him witnessing his wank, almost send him over the edge. A louder moan escaping his mouth, as he imagined Erwin being so close to him.

Erwin listened to the muffled sounds from inside, getting worried.

"Everything ok with you?" he asked the door once more.

"Yes." Levi pressed through gritted teeth. Damn Erwin better should get lost, before Levi would lose his temper. He needed to get it done. He could feel his balls almost clenching up on the hard assault he was giving to himself.

"Doesn't sound like it." Erwin replied oblivious. 

Levi kicked on the water tap to stop Erwin’s noises and concentrated back on the task at hand, where he imagined fucking Erwin in the bar. He gritted his teeth harder, as he felt his orgasm creeping up on him torturously slowly. He couldn't afford to keep the noise down any longer.

"Levi I need the loo, hurry." Erwin grumbled, as he was forced to listen to the sound of the running water, which increased his feeling of an urgent piss to 100 percent. Another muffled groan reached his ear.

"Are you sick in there?" Erwin asked concerned.

 

The fire inside of him was getting hotter by every word Erwin was telling him, cause when it reached his ears, it turned into dirty whispers. Levi would sell himself for one night in heaven, fucking this tight ass and begging him to give it to him hard and fast. He can barely concentrate on Erwin’s questions and stopped replying ages ago, while being to busy with his precum leaking from his throbbing erection and thrusting his fingers deep up his own ass. He felt like he had been set on fire inside out. His breath was getting erratic and out of rhythm, as the actual meaning of Erwin’s words finally registered in his clouded brain. He was not being sick at all, just enjoying the sensation of his body.

 

"Everything’s…. urgh…. ok." Levi’s voice was cracking and barely audible. Another now louder moan creeping through the sick wood into Erwin’s ear.

It started to dawn on him, since Levi stopped replying clearly to his questions.

"Are you having a wank in there, dude?" he got no answer, instead he heard Levi cursing all over the place under his breath and rambling in there.

 

Erwin’s pronunciation of the word “wank” had finally sent him over the edge and made him cum hard. Slowly coming down from his release, the singer started to wipe himself clean. He spotted a tiny amount of cum on his black pants and couldn't stop a few curse words, while trying desperately to wipe it of. But a slightly white patch remained.

 

"Levi, come on. I really dread a piss for fucks sake! I almost piss myself out here. Or should I lend you a hand?" he heard Erwin once more and a smile plastered over his lips. 

He would remind Erwin of that promise, the next time he gets horny. Slowly washing his hands to tease Erwin some more, he fastened up his pants quickly, trying to hide the white patch with his hand, as he unlocked the door and rushed past the drummer without making eye contact.

 

***

 

He got himself a bottle of water, while walking back to the stage, feeling relieved and significantly better, to finally get that souncheck over and done with.

Erwin’s gaze burning on his back all the way through. 

But he better doesn't know, that he had been really wanking inside the toilet earlier. He would find out soon enough anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave me some love in the comments.


End file.
